dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker
Goof? I just noticed a goof, or at least something that makes no sense, in this movie. Harley Quinn, when she's in the alley to kidnap Robin, is wearing a blonde wig over her mask/hat/whatever that thing she wears is as a disguise. Why? She's already revealed her identity to at least Batman in the episode Mad Love, and she has blonde hair. Why use a wig? Why not just go maskless? Jokimus Prime 15:51, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Differences in editions Is it feasible to get, like, a gallery of side-by-side comparisons of the full version and the cleaned up version? The section definately needs some images. -- Tupka217 23:17, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Sattelites During the Cadmus Arc, John said how orbital weapons always destabilize local politics, how he saw it upon thousands of worlds... No one sees that problem here. Omeganian 19:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Probably because it was produced 5 years before "Panic in the Sky". DCAU rule #1: Everything makes sense when viewed in production order. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 19:16, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Re-start How did Drake restart his career in communications engineering that has to be a mistake since he started after his crime fighting days.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 21:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Jolly Jack There is something in this film that bothered me and perhaps it needs to be discussed in some form in the Production Inconsistencies section. It was never explained how Terry realized to search the name "Jolly Jack". The only possibility is that he saw it on the side of the hovercraft the Joker used during the attack on Wayne Enterprises, but that was so much earlier in the film. Usually, there is some clue of how Terry or Bruce would have realized the connection right before searching on a certain point (such as a flashback, or some visual clue right before).Vern4760 19:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) This was mentioned on the commentary of the movie. they state that were going to be more clues but they just did'nt gt around to it.Avatar symbiote 23:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Avatar symbiote True Version What is the true version of the film. Is a question among fans,it basicaly is whether the PG-13 version or the cencored version is what realy happened. In my opinion the PG-13 is the true version. Send a message if you have an answer. :We reckon the PG-13 version to be "canon" for the wiki. Personal canons may differ, but are irrelevant to that. The PG version does deserve mention, though. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 20:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean it deserves mention, if you notice the PG version is very flawed and has many mistakes. The thing that bugs me is that they edited for the violent reasons but yet they realease it anyway. The PG version is someting that shoud've never happened.Avatar symbiote 23:34, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Avatar symbiote Released anyway What was the point of editing it, sure it was because of the Columbia High school massacare, but the producers went through all the trouble to edit the movie to an inconsicstancy and yet the realease the orignal anyway, what is up with that. 21:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Avatar symbiote so why tim drake really shot the joker? revenge or he has kept part of his sanity